


The aftermath

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Kudos: 6





	The aftermath

London

February 1478

He did not care who was in his way as he charged through the halls of Westminster Palace. His mind was fixed only on one thing. 

Richard of Gloucester was furious, and with right. 

He did not care for Hastings objections as he stormed into the royal apartments, slamming the doors to the presence chamber open so hard they crashed against the wall.

Edward sat with his two daughter and his young son Richard on his lap. “Leave us.” Richard spoke gently at first. The children did not move. Richard glared at his brother who only ignored him. “Edward.” He snapped. 

The king sighed, kissing his sons cheek. “Go read to William, Richard.” He ruffled the boys hair. Girls, leave us.”

“But papa.” Cecily objected with a whine.

“Your father said you should leave, Cecily.” His voice was calm, gentle. Though he saw she wanted to object, saw she was about to until Mary pulled her arm, taking Richard with her as she guided her siblings from the room. She smiled to her father as she closed the door.

“I’d speak with you.” He had barely let the door close.

“I noticed that was your intention.”

“You swine. You whoreson. You absolute bastard!” Richard would ordinarily have been surprised at the lack of reaction he received from Edward. Ordinarily, but now he did not care. Now he did not think of what Edward thought, of what he could do. Instead his arm flung out, smashing the Venetian glass goblets left on the table. “Fuck.”

“Dick, tell me what this is about.” Ned sounded calm, gentle. 

“Tell you what this is about? Tell you?! Are you serious?!” When Edward said nothing Richard whispered. “Of course you are. You never did give a shit did you? Hmm? Me? Well you cared about modelling me, and I was gullible enough to fall for it but George? No, George was too old for you to model so you disregarded him and you still disregard him. For fucks sakes! He’s dead Edward!”

“He is dead because he made mistakes. Deliberate mistakes.” He emphasised the word deliberate.

“So.” Richard slammed his hands down on the table. “Have you.”

“I didn’t commit treason.”

“Maybe, but you committed regicide.”

“Dick, understand. Our father was rightful king, Henry a usurper. If George had been given opportunity he would have killed me.” 

“That is absurd.”

“You know it deep down.”

“What I know deep down is that I could wrong your neck!” 

“Richard-“

“No! Fuck I could kill you. Saying that will probably see me lose my head.” He sighed. “Tell me, drowning. Was that your idea of humiliation? I can see you thinking that was a good idea.”

“Richard, that was George’s idea to spite me.”

“Spite you? You executed your own brother. Nothing is spite anymore. You’ll burn in hell fire so you need not worry about this life now.”

“Mother has already said this and now she will not speak to me.”

“You day that like you wonder why.” He said nothing more as he turned to leave. 


End file.
